


Following him...

by LABB



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: Nothing but a series of arts :)They were created forWTF Starbucks 2017 team, and originally are dedicated to my teammate and friend Solar (her amazingclips are hereandtranslations into Russian - here). Thanks for inspiration, dear!Part 2 was also inspired by"The Thirteen Letters"by dropdeaddream and WhatAreFears andits translation into Russianby Asperatus and SolidHate.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thirteen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



1\. Departure


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part, being not a direct illustration, was inspired by "The Thirteen Letters" by dropdeaddream, WhatAreFears and its translation into Russian by Asperatus, SolidHate. Dears, thank you for this story, it really influenced me much.

2\. Letters


	3. Parallels

3\. Parallels


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was my way to celebrate Bucky Barnes' 100th birthday :)  
> Oh God, our boys deserved their comforting hugs!

4\. Together 

Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me... 


End file.
